You're my goddess
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: Hinata is a goddess cast from her home by her step mother as punishment to her father. When she finds a new home with the sand siblings will her secret be found out especially when Gaara's best friend is a runaway god! Then others start to pop up.
1. Cast away

**You're my goddess **

**XXXX**

**Pan) Hi guys this is a story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I finally have the motivation to put it down on paper or erm digital paper… you know what I mean.**

**Pan) Any who in this story Hinata is a spinoff of a Greek goddess, who that goddess is will be reviled in the story as will the other characters who are the embodiments of the other gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus. Of course only my favorite Naruto characters will be gods or goddesses, except Gaara I adore him but he shall remain human… well kind of, oh intrigued now, are we.**

**Pan) I do love Greek mythology but I will admit I don't know everything about it, so if some of my information is wrong please feel free to point it out to me and I'll fix it. Now I will say some points and information will purposely be wrong for the sake of the story but I'll point them out at the end of the chapters.**

**Pan) Okay you're probably tired of hearing me yack, so here's the story. I don't own Naruto or Greek mythology.**

**XXXX**

Well this was just peachy, looking up toward the sky Hinata stood bare footed in three inches of snow with only her knee length white and gold belted tunic to warm her, which at the moment was doing a horrific job. Her stepmother could be such a spiteful woman at times, which is why she was currently freezing her butt off. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms she figured just standing in the snow was not going to get her anywhere or anything, well except maybe frostbite.

So starting off she noticed that she could no longer feel her toes, and her cheeks and nose were cold, reaching up she pulled her hair from its high piled perch on her head to let it fall down around her face to fend off some of the cold air, she really missed the consistence temperature of her home. As she walked she started seeing more and more people and they were all staring or pointing at her, which she found positively rude. Seeing as she was a goddess, but of course none of them knew that, shaking her head she ignored them and continued on. That is until one of the humans around her made it a point to grab her now numb arm and spin her around to face him.

"Hey girl are you stupid or what?" the man asked looking at her with utter disbelief.

"I am not, now I ask that you release me." Hinata said looking at the human male, who shook his head but let her go.

"You're going to catch your death walking around in that thing in these temperatures."

"I am quite fine, I thank you for your concern now I'll be on my way." Turning away she only got another step before the man was in front of her again.

"I don't think you are, come back to my place my sister can give you some winter clothes." He looked down at her bare feet then back at her face. "And some boots then you can wander where ever you please but I can't let you walk around in those clothes.

How dare he try and tell her what to do, if she were anything like her older sister this human would be writhing on the ground from his insolence but the idea of warmer clothing started to appeal to her so she would allow this one moment of human arrogance to slip by.

"I can see if I do not go with you, that you will hound me to the ends of the earth like a mother hen with her chicks so I shall follow you to your sister."

"Okay lets go." He said turning around and walking away glancing over his should to make sure she was following him he smiled. "By the way my names Kankuro and my sisters name is Temari I also have a little brother named Gaara."

"Will I be meeting both of your blood siblings this day?"

"Uh, yeah. You know you talk really weird like you're out of and old book or a play." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"My speech is normal, where I come from it is your way of speaking that is strange." She defended, rubbing her hands up and down her arms faster.

"Don't worry, we're almost there, only a few more houses then Temari can fuss over you." Kankuro said nodding ahead of him.

"I will only stay for as long is necessary." She replied.

"Heh, you say that now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, we're here come on." Opening a door Kankuro lead Hinata inside and the sudden warmth made her feet, hands, and face burn.

"Hey Temari! Come here I got something for you!" Kankuro yelled stripping off his coat, gloves and scarf then kicking his boots off onto a mat by the door.

"What is it you idiot and why are you yelling." A blond woman said as she rounded a corner, wiping her hands off on a towel.

"Look at what I found wandering around in the snow dressed up like that." He said jerking his thumb behind him.

"Oh my god! You look positively frozen come into the living room." She said grabbing Hinata's wrist and dragging her into the living room and pushing her into a chair setting in front of a blazing fire place.

"Not to be rude to your kindness but your brother said that you would provide me with warmer clothing." Hinata said loving the feel of the fire in front of her.

"Oh yeah, you can have an outfit but first I want you to sit there and warm up I'll go get you something warm to drink." Temari said walking away.

Leaning back into the soft chair Hinata liked the feel of it the only furnishings like this at home were only reserved for the higher gods and goddesses. Hinata only got to feel there comfort if her step mother was in a good mood and that was when she was trying to make someone else's life miserable. She couldn't tell why her father loved that woman so, she was always watching him and chasing away, killing, or tricking the things her father loved or found beautiful.

"Here drink this." Looking up Temari stood in front of her holding out a mug taking it she looked into it and saw a brown liquid, sniffing it she liked the smell taking a small sip of it her eyes widened.

"Oh my, this is quite good." Hinata said taking another sip it was better that the wines and honey laced drinks at home.

"I'm glad you think so, Kankuro says my homemade coco tastes like burnt chocolate or runny mud." She said throwing a look to her brother.

"She's just being nice your coco does suck." He said.

"Shut up, maybe she just had better taste than you right, uh… I never did ask your name I was too busy getting you in here near the fire." Temari said.

"Oh, my name is Hinata."

"Well Hinata once you're done with your coco we can go upstairs and get you some warmer clothes."

"Alright."

"So hey, why were you wandering around in the middle of winter in that tunic?" Kankuro asked from the couch.

"My step mother was displeased with my father, so as punishment she cast me from our home without his knowledge, seeing as I am my father's favorite child she knows the loss will hurt him deeply." She said taking another mouthful of coco.

"Wow, what a bitch."

"Kankuro!"

"What, Temari you were thinking it, I just said it for the both of us."

"No, Kankuro is right my step mother is a very devious and spiteful woman I am surprised she did not attempt to kill me, but she must have feared my father's wrath so she cast me out as a safer option."

"You talk like this doesn't bother you Hinata." Temari said looking at her.

"I am not the first nor will I be the last person to feel the wrath of my step mother."

"So your dads just gonna let you live on your own cuz your step moms an evil bitch?" Kankuro asked looking at her.

"Yes I would suspect, he loves my step mother too much to hurt her by bringing me back but she will be punished for what she did."

"Hinata, your family sounds pretty messed up kid." Kankuro said shaking his head and flipping on the T.V.

"Alright come on, we'll get you some warmer clothes.

"Okay, Temari."

Once upstairs Hinata followed the other girl to a cream colored door, pushing it open revealed a tan room with a twin bed, dresser, desk, and a walk-in closet. Walking into the closet Temari looked Hinata up and down then smiled and nodded then rummaged around and pulled down some clothes and handed them to the shorter girl.

"Here you can change in the closet while I go get you some socks and a pair of snow boots." Temari said walking out of the closet.

Changing into the odd clothing Hinata disliked them immediately they were too tight if she were to do battle in them she was sure to fall to the enemy. Hopefully she would be able to avoid battles until warmer weather or until she was aloud back home, folding her tunic she walked out of the closet to see Temari setting on the bed. Smiling at Hinata she waved her over and had her sit down and handed her the socks looking at them Hinata quickly figured out they were meant to be wore on her feet so she put them on. She had to admit the clothes she now wore were much warmer than her tunic.

"You look really good in my clothes Hinata the tan sweater really contracts with your pale skin and eyes and the jeans you're wearing go perfect with these boots, skinny jeans are only good for winter boots." She said handing the goddess a pair of faux fur lined boots with pom-poms on the front of them setting them on the floor Hinata slipped her feet into them.

"I thank you for the clothes Temari."

"You're welcome, but Hinata if you don't have anywhere to live just say so, we have an extra room you could have until you find a place. Or your father comes to his senses, besides Gaara might benefit from having someone his age around."

"Again I thank you but I could not hinder you by living in your home you have already given me so much."

"Don't worry about it, I take care of Kankuro and Gaara and Gaara's friends when they come over so one more won't hurt besides it'd be nice to have another girl around to talk too."

"But-"

"Hinata I know how you feel having your father abandon you our father abandon us when I was thirteen then our mother got sick and died when I was sixteen I had to raise both boys on my own. I don't want you to feel the loneliness of abandonment it's not something someone should go through." She said patting the goddesses' leg.

"Temari why are you being so kind to me we hardly know each other." Hinata could not believe this woman's immense kindness she was not used to it, not even the '_Charites_' were this kind.

"I've been through it and Kankuro will say the same thing so you can stay for dinner and give us your decision afterwards does it sound like a deal?"

Thinking on the blonds words Hinata smiled "Yes I shall give my answer after our meal."

"Good, also has anyone ever told you that your way of talking is kind of old fashioned?"

"Yes, Kankuro said the same thing on our way to your home."

"Figures, alright we can go downstairs now Gaara should be home from school by now."

Following the taller woman down the stairs Hinata heard voices one was Kankuro's and the others she didn't know she assumed one was that of their brother Gaara and the other was most likely his friend. Stepping into the living room behind Temari, Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw a tall lean red head in black jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. He was sitting on the chair she had been occupying earlier and sitting on the floor closer to the fire was a slightly shorter blond male with ripped blue jeans and an orange T-shirt. Looking closer at the blond on the floor she couldn't make out his face in profile but she was certain she knew him if only he would face her.

"Gaara your home finally and you brought Naruto with you, lovely." Temari said and Hinata could pick up the small hint of the sarcastic undertone to her voice.

"Yeah, so Temari, Kankuro was telling us about an idiot girl he found wandering around in the snow barefooted and wearing a short tunic, would that be her?" Gaara said looking past his sister to lock eyes with Hinata.

"Her name is Hinata, and yes she's the one Kankuro found her mother kicked her out of her home." At hearing her name the blond male looked over at her.

As Hinata saw his sea blue eyes and the marks on his face she fisted her hands and glared at the blond she now knew exactly who he was he had come here to mock her! Abandoning home so long ago, to live among the humans and taking with him one of the few pleasures her home had, now here he was ready for a lashing. She should put the insolent male in his place, but then the humans would see, no she would wait and punish him in private where she could enjoy it. She would do something else to make him understand what was going to come once she had him alone without prying human eyes.

"So, Naruto do you enjoy music?" she asked looking at the blond.

"Yeah, I like it enough, why?"

"I love music it frees the soul, back at home we had the most lovely music but then one day our musician left us to never return, many were disappointed, especially my father he so did love our musician." She said and watched the slightest cringe flash through the male.

"Well that sucks, but maybe your music guy got bored and wanted something new, better and left to get it." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Sometimes you cannot have what your heart desires, am I right Naruto?"

"I guess so, Gaara had a good point though why wear something like that if you knew it was cold out?" he asked, knowing damned well why.

"My tunic is what I always wear and it is what I was wearing when my step mother cast me from my home."

"Alright enough, of bugging her about her evil step mom, Hinata what school did you go to at your home?" Temari asked.

"I did not attend a school."

"So home schooled then, well I can't home school you so we'll have to register you tomorrow at Gaara's school." She said then looked at a clock. "Naruto are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind me staying, now that you have Hinata eating here too."

"It's no problem" she said walking toward the kitchen then looked back. "Oh yeah, Kankuro I told Hinata that since she didn't have any place to go she could stay here with us she's supposed to give me her answer after we eat so try and convince her to stay."

"Gotcha Temari" he said flipping to another channel.

"Temari's too nice what if this girl is some crazy and tries to kill you guys." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"I will do no such thing you despicable male."

"Naruto knock it off, besides she looks weak if she tried anything I'd stop her." Gaara said speaking finally from his long stretch of silence.

"I would watch what you say many things are not what they appear to be Gaara." Hinata said setting herself on the couch.

"Whatever you say, come on Naruto you came over for help on your essay right." Gaara said standing from the chair and walked toward the stairs the blond standing to follow him.

"See you at dinner Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her, oh how badly she wanted to knock it off of him.

"Good by Naruto, I believe I shall go assist Temari with the meal." She said standing making the blond stagger back a step.

"Heh, seems you got off on the wrong foot with her, Naruto." Kankuro said watching the girl disappear around the corner.

"Yeah, you could say that." He muttered following Gaara up the stairs.

**XXXX**

"Temari, perhaps you need assistance with the meal?"

"Oh, Hinata thanks can you grab me that pan over there?"

"This one?" she asked holding up the sliver pan.

"Yeah that's it, can you fill it up with water."

Looking around Hinata saw a sink she walked over and twisted on of the knobs and water came out, this world never ceased to amaze her, the odd clothing, way of talking, the cold weather, water that came to you when you twisted knobs. Smiling to herself she stuck the pan under the water and filled it half way shut off the faucet and took the pan to Temari who took it and set it on a flat surface. She turned a white knob and after a few minutes the water in the pan was bubbling, with no fire under it!

Following Temari around Hinata saw so many odd things, foods that came in little packages, or metal jars then there was the huge white cold box that held more odd food and drinks one being something Temari called soda. It came in a little can that popped when it was opened and the liquid in side made Hinata sneeze when she sniffed it, and when she took a drink it fizzed in her mouth and it tasted so much better than the coco drink she had earlier. Sitting on a wooden chair holding the can of soda in her hands Hinata already had her answer for Temari, with all of these oddly wonderful things she wanted to learn more about this world and the people in this home.

"Temari."

"Yeah, Hinata."

"I think I would like to stay in your home if you will still allow me."

"Of course you can still stay, this is wonderful I finally have someone to talk too that isn't one of my brothers." She said smiling as she stirred the contents of the silver pan.

"Thank you Temari."

"You're welcome, see I even got my answer before dinner." The blond said happily.

**XXXX**

**Pan) well what do you think so far?**

**Pan) Okay pop quiz time! Does anyone the goddess Hinata is supposed to be? Or who her parents are? And what god is Naruto? Guess even if you think your wrong it's okay!**

**Pan) Also no Hinata will not talk like this through the whole story she'll start to assimilate into simpler speaking.**

**Pan) **_**Charites**_**-** **were three lovely goddesses of Joy, Charm and Beauty**

**Pan) Okay guys just tell me what you think of it and more gods and semi-gods will be in the next chapter… that is if anyone liked this one.**


	2. Who knows!

**You're my goddess**

**XXXX**

**Pan) I'm back and I have to say I love my reviews I always enjoy praise . Now onto the results of my little quiz … **_**SarcasticScript **_**and **_**Hyuga09**_** my dear reviewers you are absolutely right Naruto is portraying the Greek god Apollo the god of music, sun, light, and Prophecy. And my lovely Hinata is supposed to be the Goddess Athena the goddess of war, wisdom, and the lesser workings of weaving and metal working. Also Hinata's father is obviously Zeus and her step mother is the queen Hera.**

**Pan) Now onto my review from '**_**Forgot**_**'. Hinata comes off as abrasive and bitchy because she is a goddess and the youngest not to mention the favorite of her father's children. Also in mythology it's said that Athena (Hinata) was very hot-headed and temperamental and once caught Arachne, a weaver on fire burning her down because the tapestry she wove depicted Athena's father with his other lovers. But afterwards she felt remorse and turned Arachne into a spider to spin webs instead of tapestries so that's why she's so… mean. Don't worry thought as the story progresses she'll become less snobbish and more aware of the feeling of others after all she's used to getting what she wants, and as for revenge her step mother will get what's coming to her but just not for a while.**

**Pan) also a thank you to **_**shynata96 **_**and **_**blackirishawk **_**for your encouraging reviews.**

**Pan) Okay now that I answered my reviews I don't have much to say except you'll meet another god and a semi- goddess in this chapter. **

**Pan) I do not own Naruto or Greek mythology.**

**XXXX**

Hinata was staring to like this world more and more, Temari had insisted upon Hinata taking a bath before going to bed because once they woke up they would have to leave early to enroll her in school. The goddess still could not understand the importance of 'school' she had done very well over the last 827 years without school after all she was the gods greatest war strategist, she had an island named after her she had statues and monuments erected to her and she had images of her face and form on many coins. All of this was achieved without school, but no matter how much Hinata tried to sway Temari that school was not necessary the blond would not waver from her decision. So alas her she was sitting in the odd white bathing tub watching the water fall from the silver tube in the wall as white soft scented foam bubbled up around her. So many odd things sat around her in clear containers, picking up a light blue one she figured out how to open the top and smelt it and the scent of fresh rain filled her nose.

Looking at the container in shock she wanted to know how the humans managed to capture the smell of fresh rain in such a tiny frail looking bottle. She thought only her father's brother could do such things, how these humans amazed her as she picked up and smelled the other things in little containers or sitting on trays she turned off the water and settled back into the scented foam. Another odd thing was that the water came out warm even very hot there was no need the let the sun warm the water in the odd tub, she had to admit it was pleasant to bathe when you pleased. After the water started to get cold she stood from the tub pulled out the plug that kept the water in and dried off with a towel and put on a different set of clothes Temari had given her these ones were a pale green and were made of a much softer fabric the blond had called them p.j's, such an odd name. Picking up her other clothes she walked from the bath room and to the room Temari said she could have setting the clothes on a wooden chair she walked over and sat on the bed.

The bed gave way to her weight and she sighed falling back onto the pillows, this was much nicer than the silks and furs piled on her dais back home it was much softer. Not to mention much warmer but her silks felt much nicer on the skin but she could deal with this as she lay on the bed she looked around the room it was strange as she looked at the ceiling she was used to looking up and seeing the vast sky. Here all she saw was a white barrier blocking her view of the beautiful stars that the Goddess of night made with the help of her followers; she disliked the feeling of confinement and didn't know how the humans did it. Standing from the bed she walked to the window and fought with the lock and finally pushed the glass open to let a quick gust of icy cold wind in. Breathing in deeply she smiled, this would have to do as she turned from the window she heard a noise outside her door and her eyes narrowed.

Temari had allowed Naruto to stay over, seeing as they all had to go to the same palace tomorrow morning Hinata hated the idea of her stupid elder brother staying anywhere near her after his betrayal and abandonment of his home all for the pursuit of a selfish happiness. Watching as the door opened Hinata saw the blond poke his head around the door and seeing her by the window he walked in and shut the door behind him. Glaring at her brother she saw he wore similar clothing to her except he was shirtless, he never did approve of that particular piece of clothing. Watching as he ran a hand through his spiky blond hair Hinata knew he had come to speak with her on the reason she was banished from their home and how she was planning to return.

"What is it you wish to say brother?" she said spiting the word brother.

Sighing he looked at her with kind blue eyes "Hinata you really need to work on that shitty temper of yours you'll never make friends at the rate you're going."

"I have no need for friends' especially human ones." She snapped quietly as not to wake the humans sleeping in the house.

"We both know that's not true little sister." He said and she knew where he was going with this glaring at him.

"Do not dare bring _her_ into this brother." She said her temper flaring as her eyes flashed white.

"I know that's the reason you retreated from others who wanted to befriend you back home, it was an accident Hinata you didn't mean to-"

"Silence, you impudent whelp do not speak to me as if you know my thoughts or my actions, you claim to know me but the truth is you know nothing!" she snarled stepping closer to him.

"Oh, I know nothing do I." he said his blue eyes narrowing on her "Then why am I the only one of our brothers and sisters to know you cried for hours that day by the river, with only the water sprites to comfort your tears."

"How?" but she could form the rest of her question.

"The winds carry much gossip sister, and I bayed them to say nothing to anyone because I know how stronger you stupid pride was and apparently still is." He said sitting on the wooden chair and leaning back.

"The winds need to learn how to stay silent." She muttered then looked at the blond "Now what brings you to my quarter's brother?"

"Why did our step mother banish you from home and where was father when it happened?"

"She was upset with father for bring home another lover so to punish him she banished me to this world."

"Where was father?"

"Brother such a foolish question where would father be if I was banished for his new lover?" she said looking at her brother with disappointment in her eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh, well father will surly return you home he loves our step mother but you are his most loved child."

"I know brother but she will most likely come up with a plan to keep father from retrieving me from this place." She said sweeping her hand around her as she sat on the bed.

"True she is a very devious woman, but you could stay here and live with me." He said smiling widely at her.

"I do not know brother, this world is so strange to me and the humans act so much different than the gods or goddesses or even the nymphs, sprites and the others. I do not think I can assimilate properly, maybe I should return home and see if step mother is still angry with father."

"Hinata this is a great opportunity for you." Naruto said making her look at him.

"How so?"

"You can learn many new things and meet strange and wonderful people and animals and eat many, many delicious foods and many strange drinks." He said smiling.

"Like the coco drink and soda and that strange red pasta?" she asked, her head tilting slightly.

"Yes but there is so much more, like popcorn, candy, and ramen and many more foods and drinks." He said looking at her; he knew he had her convinced when she looked up at him.

"It sounds most intriguing brother, but I cannot simply tell the humans what I am." Then she saw something flash across her brother's face.

"Brother what did you do!" she demanded flying to her feet he possibly couldn't have broken one of the most scared rules of home.

"Now Hinata calm down."

"I will do no such thing you fool tell me what you did!"

"Stop yelling you're gonna walk everyone up." He said jumping up holding his finger to his lips and glancing at her door.

"Then tell me what you did!"

"I told Gaara who I was." he said his eyes locked on the door.

Staring at her brother Hinata blinked once, twice, then "You great foolish man, you told a mere human what you were father will kill you if I do not do so first!"

"Shhhh, Hinata the others." He said waving his hands in front of himself.

"I should strike you down where you stand you-" she didn't get to finish her threat as the handle on her door twisted then the door pushed open.

Standing in the doorway wearing black shorts a green T-shirt and a glare on his face was Gaara looking at the pair in the middle of the room he stepped in and shut the door.

"Could you two be any louder?"

"Gaara sorry we woke you up." Naruto said, sighing.

"Well you're lucky Kankuro sleeps like the dead and Temari sleeps with an ipod so her music is drowning you two out." He said his arms crossed lazily in front of himself.

"How much did you tell him Naruto?" Hinata demanded attempting to keep her composer.

"Everything." He muttered.

"You, you idiot! I know you abandoned us but do our laws mean nothing to you now?"

"Of course they do, but I've been here for over a hundred years Hinata, I needed to tell someone and I've been Gaara's friend since he was in fifth grade, so I figured he could keep my secret and he's done just that so far." The blond snapped back.

"So you've been around his brother and sister since he was a child and they have never wondered why you were such a large eleven year old boy!" She barked, her fists clenching into fists as she restrained herself from lashing out at him.

"Sister do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you want honesty brother?"

"No, they never saw me until Gaara entered high school, I'm not an idiot no matter what you think."

"I would have to disagree, brother."

"Well I'm guessing you're the spoilt brat sister I've heard so many stories about." Gaara said, looking at the goddess.

"Silence human, mind your tongue when you speak to me I am not my brother."

"No, you're not at all like Naruto you're spiteful just like your step mother."

"What did you just say to me?" Hinata said turning on the red head.

"I said you act just like your step mother, Naruto told me stories about her and you're just like her." He said smirking as the pale eyed goddess glared at him.

"I am nothing like her!"

"I disagree the way you speak to people, the way you demand things, just how you carry yourself like you're superior to everyone else it fits your step mother very well."

"Why you, stupid human how dare you insult a goddess! I could kill you where you stand and feel nothing of it."

"I know you can but you won't, because despite that front of yours, you're soft, and even if you don't want to admit it you're like Naruto."

Her movements were so quick he didn't know what happened until she was standing in front of him and the left side of his face hurt, she had slapped him. Looking down at her he saw the hatred, confusion, and conflict in her eyes and the smirk slid from his lips, rubbing his cheek he looked to Naruto.

"It seems your sister doesn't like me, so I'm going to bed, you probably should sleep soon too, Naruto." Gaara said as he walked from the room.

"Hinata was that really necessary you could have really hurt him you know our physical strength is much more than there's."

"I barely hit him, now please leave me brother." She said walking to the window.

"Hinata-"

"Leave!" she yelled, and he begrudgingly obeyed.

Staring out the window Hinata could not believe it that pitiful human male had stood up to her, not in all of her existence has any male - except her father - stood his ground with her. This human was different, he did not fear her, he wanted to challenge her to push her. Well she would play his game, and she would undoubtedly win after all strategy was her greatest asset and she believed this red headed human was an adequate strategic match for her. Smiling she walked to her bed and crawled under the covers and closed her eyes reveling in the idea of challenging the human male tomorrow and for many days to come.

**XXXX**

"Gaara what you did last night was beyond stupid, my sister is known for avenging herself."

"Good maybe I can teach her some manners, can't believe that brat ass thing is _your_ sister."

"She was spoilt our father gave her the best of everything she doesn't know any better, but she'll learn in this world that she must choose her words wisely and that not everything can be achieved through shear violence."

"Yeah well she won't learn anything unless we give her a push into reality; she'll get most of that at school."

"Oh, this is going to be a horrible day." Naruto said cringing.

"I think it'll be interesting." Gaara said smirking as he walked from his bedroom Naruto behind him.

"Yeah it's not your little sister either."

"No, but if we don't hurry my sister will kill us." He said as he took the stairs two at a time.

Getting down stairs Temari and Hinata where standing at the door Temari was glaring at both of them smiling Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grabbed his coat from the rack after Gaara.

"Let's go." The older blond said walking out the front door Hinata behind her something of a smirk on her face.

"Gaara I think she's mad at us." Naruto said, as they walked to the car.

"I can see that Naruto."

"Oh, hey Hinata." The blond shouted, making the goddess look over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"There are some things you should know about school."

"Like what?" she asked stopping on the sidewalk.

"You have to be nice to people and don't threaten them or you'll get kicked out." Her brother said.

"We will see brother it depends on how I am treated by the people if I am kind or not." She said as she got into the car.

"Man, this is gonna be a real long day."

"Come on Naruto." Gaara said trying to hind the small smile on his face.

Once at the school Temari parked and walked ahead of the younger three into the building once the group made it in the building Hinata could not believe it. There were so many different people wearing many different clothes and carrying strange looking packs, or many books and they were all in a hurry as they rushed by her to run to colored metal boxes that opened and they stuffed there coats and odd packs into them then grabbed something out and shut the metal door and walked off again. Watching the people she jumped when Temari tapped her shoulder, and lead her away into a tan room with a desk, a dying potted plant, and a large woman messing with an odd gray box with a glass screen, like Kankuro's T.V. Once Temari got the woman's attention, they spoke for a while then the large woman asked Hinata some questions and Naruto had helped her with what to tell her as they walked up to the school, so she repeated everything her brother had told her.

After the woman tapped some buttons on the flat board attached to the odd box, she walked to another box and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Hinata, telling her it was her class schedule. Then she wrote on another piece of paper and handed her that too, saying it was her locker number and the combination to it then she went back to her tapping.

"Well Hinata do you got it from here?" Temari asked as they walked out of the office.

"Yes, I believe I can handle it from here Temari thank you."

"Okay, you have to walk home with Gaara and maybe Naruto after school because I'll be at work so I can't pick you guys up." She said as Hinata walked to the doors with her.

"Alright, goodbye Temari." Hinata said smiling at the blond as she walked out the doors.

Turning Hinata looked at the locker paper and then looked back to the odd metal boxes and walked to them looking at them she saw small silver numbers printed on them and assumed that these were the lockers and she looked for the number written on her paper. Finding number 75 she looked at the three separate numbers 3-19-25 grabbing the black knob she tried the numbers and pulled the door, it didn't open. Trying again she got the same result and the next four tries were the same glaring at the locker like that would help, she heard someone laugh. Looking toward the sound she saw a male with a black ponytail and a lazy expression on his face and blue jeans and a green T-shirt as she watched him walk toward her she could not believe it. Was her step mother purposely torturing her? How could she send him here? Watching the male look at the small slip of paper then put the numbers in he pulled on the latch and the yellow metal door swung lazily open.

As she watched him walk away she wanted to know if it was truly him or not then she got an idea, smiling she recited a rhyme she had made up for him when she was a small child.

"With bells tied to his fingers and bells on his toes the great god's messenger is heard where ever he goes."

The male stopped, and looked over his shoulder glaring at her then leaned back on the lockers. "You know I hate that stupid rhyme Hinata."

"Shikamaru why are you here?"

"Can't tell you." He said simply, and then turned to walk away.

"Wait can you tell me anything about father?"

"Sorry Hinata but no I can't, I'm not going to be on the chopping block too." He said and she looked at his retreating back.

Chopping block, did he mean she was banished for some other reason and not because of her father's new lover? Then a piercing bell startled her out of her thoughts, she didn't know what it was but she assumed she should follow the other paper, so putting her coat and scarf in her locker she shut it. Walking around the school she finally found the room she was supposed to be in room 223, opening the door the once talking woman stopped and looked at her along with the rest of the people in the room. The woman walked to her and took the schedule paper from her and looked at it and handed it back and looked at the rest of the room.

"Class this is our new student Hinata Hyuuga, be kind to her It's her first day here." Then she looked at the goddess "Hinata would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"No, thank you." She said not wanting to tell the humans anything about herself, there was nothing to tell she was a goddess not a smart thing to tell panicky humans.

"Okay then find an empty seat and I'll get you a text book." The woman said walking away to a smaller room.

Seeing a seat in the back Hinata walked to it a sat down the moment she did the male in front of her turned around, smiling at her.

"Hi, cutie."

"Hello." She said restraining herself from hurting the human male for being so forward with her.

"Names Kiba." He said as he eyed her like a prize.

"I promised my elder brother I would behave myself but if you do not stop staring at me like a hungry wolf I'll have no choice but to break my promise to him and put you in your place." Apparently he found what she said funny as did the others sitting around them because they all started to laugh.

"Oh babe you're funny, you just sit there and be cute." He said then he patted her cheek and that was all it took.

Grabbing his hand Hinata was out of her seat with his arm twisted behind his back and his right hand was touching his left shoulder as she put more pressure on it he yelped in pain. When the teacher walked out of the closet with Hinata's book she looked at the display.

"Hinata release him now!" the teacher yelled.

Slowly the goddess obeyed and released Kiba, then sat back down looking at the boy and he rubbed his shoulder and looked at her his eyes wide.

"What was that about, Miss. Hyuuga?" the teacher demanded.

"He touched my face I dislike being touched." She replied, her eyes going to the teacher.

"Kiba keep your hands to yourself, the same goes for you Miss. Hyuuga tell me next time something like that happens." The teacher said.

"Yes." She said but doubted it ever would happen again.

The rest of the day went by slowly she had two classes with Naruto and three with Gaara and they all had the same lunch. Finally the day ended and Naruto and Gaara found her fighting with her locker trying to get the combination to work.

"Uh, Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You're turning the knob the wrong way." He said smiling.

"What?"

"It goes this way." He said as he smacked her hand away and put the numbers in and opened the door.

"Shikamaru did not tell me that when he opened it for me."

"What he's here!" Naruto barked looking at Hinata.

"Yes, he opened my locker this morning." She said grabbing her coat and scarf and putting them on.

"Who's Shikamaru?" Gaara asked looking at the other two.

"I'll tell you when you when we get to your house, come on." Naruto said walking out the front doors.

Once outside the cold air assaulted them kicking up snow as they walked pulling her scarf up over her nose Hinata sighed.

"It's so cold out, Sakura must be in the underworld." She said gaining both males attention.

"Sakura, I know her." Gaara said making the two immortals look at him.

"What, how?" Naruto blurted.

"She used to go to this school before you did Naruto, but she never attended school in the fall or winter I always assumed she went to family." He said.

"You know I haven't seen Sakura in some years maybe I will go to see her." Hinata said and Naruto looked at her.

"How you can't get to the underworld."

"Shikamaru can brother, I shall ask if he will escort me there and back."

"Will he do it?"

"I will not know until I ask it of him."

"So who's Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"She's the bride of the God of the underworld, Itachi."

"Have you never heard the story of why the seasons change, it is due to Sakura and her foolishness of not listening to my father when he told her to eat nothing in the underworld. She ate two Dango while in the underworld so she must stay half the year there upon her leaving the trees and other plants die, and it gets cold, snow falls and lasts than on her arrival to the surface world the snow melts away and the trees and other plants flourish again and the weather is warmer." Hinata said.

"That's quite a story." Gaara replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, it is." The goddess said "Now brother, how do we find Shikamaru?"

"If I know him like I think I do he'll find us Hinata, let's just get back to Gaara's.

"Alright."

As they walked up the sidewalk toward the house Hinata and Naruto both looked to the same spot where the ponytailed male was standing.

"It seems you were right brother."

"Yeah, seems that way."

"Hey, guys." Shikamaru said, giving a small wave.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, looking at him.

"I have a message from your father." He said making both immortals look at him different expressions on their faces Hinata's held hope and Naruto's was shock.

**XXXX**

**Pan) Tah dah, so is it good so far? **

**Pan) Okay I know that it was 8 pomegranate seeds she ate in the actual story and not Dango but its Itachi and he likes sweets, so yeah, I went with it.**

**Pan) I pretty much gave these answers to you but who is Sakura supposed to be, and who is Shikamaru?**

**Pan) Also sorry if anything is spelled wrong but I'm in the process of trying to find a Beta and it's not going too well, but any ways hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime next week. Also sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I'm trying to get a foundation between Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata.**

**Pan) Please review it makes me happy and gives me the motivation to write faster so you can read the next chapter.**


End file.
